Blizzard Wolf Petals
by AkaiUsagiiiiiii
Summary: She was discovered in a cocoon of ice, found on a hot day; A young demon with pink hair and green eyes. On whim, she shows many skills and is sought out by many, yet only the hokage and two anbu know her deadly secret. May the legend of ice wolf live on..
1. Prolouge

Hihi! Welcome to my second fic. o.0

.

.

**Blizzard Wolf Petals**

Prologue

It was dark and moody in the forest.

Seen over by the edge of the crystal water, was a bright light in the shape of a wolf. It's yellow eyes glowed like amber. The wolf's body was quite large, compared to feral ones found in the forest. Said okami dipped it's neck, towards the lake for a quick drink. It's tongue lapped the water and brought it back up to it's mouth, taking in the cool sensation down it's wind pipes.

Only to freeze, when the sound of a twig snapping echoed through the forest. The wolf looked up and snarled; It's opponent stood a few feet away. They wore masks, in which concealed their identities so it could be the only reason to hunt unannounced without any disturbance.

Suddenly, a kunai is thrown! The wolf quickly reacts by moving to the left, with the kunai barely missing by it's shoulder blade. It glares as it's target growls in defeat and takes a few step forward, stepping on a twig below him. The enemy quickly looks down then back up and stares ahead, which throws the wolf off guard. He tries to follow his eye pattern, only to yip in shock.

Over by the bushes where his mate and pup. They were being hassled by nuke nins. Bothered by his intrusion, the okami takes his head back and howls into the night sky; a whirl wind of ice and snow whirls around his body, like a misty substance. He shrinks down and leaps across the rock and onto the water, then starts to run in a dramatic way. A trail of ice escapes from his paws as he dashes across the pound towards his family, only to be shot down by an unruly source.

His mate barks in shock. She tries to run up to him, only to be surrounded by thugs. The she-wolf guards her pup with her head, trying to remove her from radius. All at once the nuke nins move closer and closer, removing the distance between them and the two wolves.

Meanwhile, over by the pond, the wolf ponders on his next move. He could either lay down and die or help his family. Instead, he chose to aid them. The wolf opened his mouth and a dusty cloud of ice shot through the sky, hitting the ningens from behind. They fell over on the ground, giving the she-wolf and her cub enough time to escape.

Said she-wolf nuzzles her head agianst the pup, urging her to start running. It obliges and takes off into the forest leaving behind it's mother and father. The okami-pup runs and runs, not bothering to look back. Yet she does anyway and watches an explosion of ice and snow take over the background.

She whimpers as snow fall to the soil. Her parents sacrificed their lives just so she could live her own. What made them do that? Besides their love, which could conquer many problems. That question remains wedged between her mind as she walks through the forest by her self. She didn't know where she was going, only to be lead away from the site by twilight.

The wolf find her self in front of a wide gate. She didn't know what was beyond it but didn't want to figure it out due to lack of sleep and food. Her body lowered to the ground, and she curled up in a ball for eternal rest. As she slept, a cocoon of ice secured her body from predators.

Hoping, that a new family would come into light and accept her "powers."

In which the legend of the ice wolf carries on..

./././.

**Moonlight:** I'm sorry if the prologue is so short.. and corny. T.T

Oh yeah, if you can't tell where she stopped then your silly! D:

I need at least two reviews for the next update. Telling me if you enjoyed it or not.

Should she be discovered by Itachi, or another nin?

I'll update in a few days.

Bye~


	2. Thawing her out

I'm back! D: Mostly the reviews went like this:

1. Itachi 2

2. Naruto 1

So, what I'll do is use Naruto for V2. The next version will have more things that I wish to add.

Since Sakura is going to be Naruto's friend, another plot will take over.

I'll start working on it when the fic is half way done. Here's chapter one! ^^

.

.

**Blizzard Wolf Petals**

Chapter 1. Thawing her out

Itachi trekked across the forest grounds wearing his anbu gear.

He wanted to get home for his mother's usual cooking during this time of year. But due to training and trying to make his father proud, it wasn't that easy. The Uchiha male established a break near the tree and took out a case of solider pills for more energy. He plopped one in his mouth, and chewed slowly only to stop when he spotted something glistening near the gates.

"That's odd. Since when has that been here?" asked a new voice.

The male spun around, kunai in hand. Only to drop it after realizing the source.

"Woah, I'm not a nuke." surrender the other male.

He was only Shisui, his partner for the time being. Itachi lowered his defense and looked away, staring ahead.

"Curious about that sparkle?" questioned the older boy.

Itachi nodded slowly, then began walking towards it. Shisui followed suit and paused near an odd sight. Placed before them was a medium sized ice cocoon right in front of the gates. It didn't seem to melt since it was quite hot outside on this summer afternoon.

"That's strange, the ice isn't even melting." Shisui mentioned in confusion.

His cousin studied it. "I think there's something inside."

Shisui raised an eye brow at his assumption. "You think?"

Itachi nodded once more. "Since it's not melting, a katon would break it."

"That wouldn't work on an animal. Unless it's one of those Koori-okami creatures.."

He stopped talking, only to stare at his younger sibling. Itachi lazily shrugged at his prediction then performed a few hand signs, completely burning the object with his fire jutsu. The ice slowly melted, leaving a pool of water on the burned grass, soothing it's pains. The two Uchiha males didn't utter a word as a small creature laid on it's side.

It had white fur, and seemed to be breathing fully. Then out of the blue, it started to morph into something more.. human. Her eyes were closed, and crumpled breathing exited from her mouth. Pink tangled locks covered most of her cheeks and not so large forehead.

Shisui's eyes went wide as saucers at the transformation. "Wow, I wasn't lying after all."

"For once you are correct. We should probably take her to the hospital."

Shisui nodded in agreement then bent down to pick her up, then stood up on two of his legs. He followed his cousin and stood there as the weasel tapped his knuckles agianst the gates. It slowly opened, revealing a remotely forest like village with many houses and shops mushed together like smores.

"Welcome to our home, demon girl!" announced the cheerful Uchiha.

"Shut your mouth. She's sleeping."

"Yeah but for how long? I don't think you can sleep forever like that."

With that, they quickly marched towards the Konoha care facility. There wasn't that much interaction on their way to the hospital. Once the males checked her in, they left to report back to their leader on the mission scenario. Mostly nurses and doctors tended to her need with the usual check of blood pressure and heart rate. What they found wasn't good.

"Her temperature, it's so low.." read out loud an aid, disturbed by her findings.

The doctor checked her heart beat. "There's no problem with blood running into her system. I'll perform a few more tests for illnesses and such."

While the humans continued examining, she remained calm and secured... Until a needle was stuck into her arm.

She sprung up, with blood shot eyes. **"What are you doing to my body?"** snarled the child.

A few doctors backed up in shock.

One of them remained still, trying to compromise with her. "Were just making sure that you're okay." he told her.

She stared at them before getting poked in one of her chakra pressure points. The pinkette started to feel sleepy then flew back onto the sheets. All of the humans signed in relief and resumed giving her a check up. It lasted for at least an hour, then they left to give her some rest..

. . .

Sarutobi slightly pulled on the door knob into a dim lighted room.

His eyes took notice of a figure tucked in tightly of the white sheets claiming the bed. The hokage kept quiet as he walked down the tiles and stared down over the patient. She was quite small with petal hair and pointed ears. Those were natural genes of the ice wolf race.

"I bet your family is worried sick about you.." he murmured, only to gasp softly when she awakes.

"Mine are dead.." spoke the sleepy demon as she rubbed her eyes, "Where's yours?"

Sarutobi was shocked. Who could have caused this?

"Little pup, do you mind giving me the details of your parent's death?"

"Well, my father was patrolling the lands.. S-so it could be safe for me and my okaa-chan to walk. Then.."

She explained the entire story. The hokage nodded his head in understanding then sat on the side of the bed.

"My apologizes for their death. Do you have anywhere to stay as of now?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Alright. I'll make arrangements for you to remain here with a foster parent."

Her little heart skipped a beat. Did he say she can stay in the village? No, this can't be happening.

"By the way, do you mind if I put your name on file? Won't be right to house a girl without any previous background."

The little girl looked down in shame. She didn't want her privacy to be exposed to the entire village. They would make fun of her, or even worse.. try to kill her! Said hokage watched her facial expressions change into a timid one. Seems like she isn't up to part with her information being exploited.

So he decided to make a deal with her. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you exchange your information with me, I'll stamp the confidential sticker on it."

She knew what that word meant. No fool would try to expose her!

"A-alright.." squeaked the pinkette.

"Great. In the mean time, you can live with a foster parent. I'll call you down to my office later in the week to file your records."

Said girl watched as he got up and left the room. All she could do was smile. She heard numerous rumors about this place. Theres lots of shinobis and there is numerous people with many abilities which means she could put hers to great use. If only they would be able to accept it. What's normal for her won't be normal for them..

**-A few days later-**

Sarutobi returned to the same room. This time, with a red head.

"Hello little one. You seemed to be recovering very nicely."

"I am. No thanks to the hospital food.."

He let out a laugh. "Good to hear your voice. Now do you mind telling this lady your name?"

Panic took hold of her. She anxiously looked around the room, confusing the ningens in front of her.

"Anything wrong?" asked the concerned red head.

"I..I don't have a name.." she told them, completely embarrassed by the predicament.

The red head and Sarutobi exchanged quick glances with one another. Apparently, wolves don't name their pups in real life.

"Well.. do you mind if we think of a name for you?" suggested the woman.

"Yes please."

Sarutobi quickly thought of something. "How about Sakura? Your hair is pink and those eyes are quite lively."

The little girl cocked her head to the side, "Sakura?" she repeated.

"Yes, like the cherry blossoms in spring." clapped the nice lady.

"Okay then! I'll go by Sakura. Thank you kind ningens for treating me with respect." grinned the pinkette.

Sarutobi smiled back. "Were going to step outside for a bit."

"See you later."

The male hokage and said red head departed out of the room. They stayed in the halls and began a long chat about the wolf in the hospital.

"I love the girl. She's quite cute." commented the older woman.

"Yes, she's a keeper. I feel quite bad for her parents death though."

"What can we do? There's nuke nins everywhere. What ever sounds valuable they will do what ever it takes to capture it."

"I know.. Akane, do you mind taking off time from missions to watch her grow?"

"Of course. I might teach her a thing or two when she finally enters the academy."

"Then it's decided. Let's go fill out the adoption papers, there in my office."

. . .

Sakura is quite tired of sitting in the hospital. She missed the sun light, and the food! This doesn't make any sense. Just staring all day at white walls could make any sick person much worse then before. The wolf demon burrowed deeper into her sheets like a gopher then sat up on her stomach.

_'I miss you, mommy and daddy..'_ thought the sorrowful girl.

"Sakura-chaaaann, why are you hiding underneath those sheets?" sang a merry voice.

The pinkette crawled across the mattress and stayed near the opening. "Hello lady, did you call me?"

"Why yes I did. It's time to take you home."

Sakura popped out of the sheets and hugged her legs. "Waaah! I'm so glad that your taking me back to the forest!" cried out the weeping rosette.

"Forest? What forest?" blinked the woman.

She felt the pressure from her legs subside. Her new daughter took a few steps backwards.

"If your not taking me home.. then where am I going?" Sakura mentioned in a low voice.

"You're going to live in a house with me. There's going to be a nice warm bed, and scrumptious food to eat."

"Really?" asked the demon, not sure if it's true. "I'm sure those poachers would try and find me here.."

"No, they won't capture you. I'm sure of it."

Sakura stared into the eyes of her new caretaker.

She seemed nice; A full red head with rosy cheeks and aquamarine eyes.

The woman told her that she would be safe here for now, but what about the future? Said pinkette looked away, trying to stare out of the window. A sign escaped from her lips, there wasn't anywhere for her to go. Her home was in the forest, surrounded by forest life and the trees, oh so glorious trees.

But this village seemed to have a lot of them too. Yet, only on the outside.

She had to ask about it. "Are there any trees nearby?"

"Mostly in the park. Why?"

"I would like to go there for training. That's if you let me."

"Ah, the training grounds are open for many. I'll make sure to apply you for the academy in a few weeks."

Sakura was quite over joyed. She's actually going to join a village! No wait, their ninja status.

_'Mom.. dad.. please be proud. I'm moving up.'_

Yes indeed.

. . . / / / / / . . .

Yays! Sakura-chan has a home now. Okay.. she's going to meet her saviors in the next chapter.

I have an idea to give her a black ribbon instead of red. Mostly because Ino won't be too fond of her later on.

Please review! Thanks for reading~


	3. Icy greetings

**Hi! I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews and such.  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Blizzard Wolf Petals**

Chapter 2. Icy greetings

.

She never knew it that the sky was so blue. Or that a simple rain fall meant a death coming from miles away. Yet, being trapped in a forest with your family is suppose to teach you everything. But after they die and release you from their grip, it's like taking a new satisfying breath of fresh air.

Cold, metallic air. She figured that her new mother wouldn't like the weather plaguing the village at the moment. But due to her body temperature completely below normal, it made a huge difference for her. Sakura never though having your blood surrounding by a chilly layer of chakra makes you feel so good.

If only Akane could share her chakra. She was practically boiling in that sun dress. After adopting the pinkette, she stepped down from her duties until necessary when a draft is needed for more soldiers at any moment. So for now, she's staying at home raising Sakura like her own.

For now, she was taught the standard dining and acting polite to strangers. Sakura didn't fight back with any remorse and stuck the tutoring in the back of her brain forever. Speaking of cherry blossoms, the little wolf demon sat on a cushion devouring a piece of red velvet cake.

As she lifted the piece into her mouth, okaa-chan moaned and groaned in annoyance. Complaining about the lack of cool air circulating through the fan. Sakura did not falter. Due to her okaa-chan complaining that it's hot in the main room, she didn't make a peep.

"This thing is broken! It is not fifty degrees out." drawled out the red head.

Sakura stuffed her face with cookies as her okaa-chan tapped the thermometer with her thumb. Her adoptive mother smiled as it rose up, only to allow sweat to drop from her sides when it stopped at eighty degrees. The red head frowned slightly

"Oh well.. not like we can't have a picnic under the shade. Ready to go?" offered Akane.

The little girl dropped from her seat, and grabbed the woman's hand. Akane lightly lead her out the house and both of them advanced towards the park for an outdoor lunch by the cherry blossom trees. Once they parked their selves underneath a red and white checked blanket, food was passed around.

"Here you are."

Sakura accepted the plate filled with rice, only to drop it. Akane raised an eye brow, then picked up the rice, and gave it to her once more. As it got secured into the rosette's hands, it slid out of her palms onto the grass. Both females watched as a party of ants claimed the white grains their own.

"Oh well.. I can spoon feed you like a baby if you like."

The little girl shook her head in a negative way and then scooped up a rice ball into her hands. Akane watched patiently as Sakura slowly took a few bites then put it down on another empty plate for later. Said red head frowned, seems like she was interesting with the swings rather then their meal.

"Honey.. do you want to swing?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

Without warning, Sakura rushed off the picnic blanked not towards the swings, off near the forest. She leaped across the bushes and touched the grass on fours. Once the pinkette regained her balance, she moved into a sprint, completely taken over by a white light. It vanished along with the wind, leaving behind a wave of sparkles as a white wolf races across the forest.

After each she step she took, a small pool of ice was left behind. Once she reached clearing, the wolf stopped and took notice of a glowing orange eyed creature. Her eyes shined as the reunion of one of her own crossed paths with her. Sakura trotted in a normal pace toward the large wolf. As she takes a few steps closer towards the source, as if a mirage was placed over it, a tornado of fire coated him.

Sakura didn't flinch from the flurry of flames._ 'Oji.. Never thought you would try and find me.'_

He circled her, keeping his orange eyes on her small form. _'Our clan drifts around. It's normal to find a blood relative in these parts.'_

_'So you haven't come to save me?'_ Sakura frowned, her ears drooping in sadness.

The male wolf stops moving. _'Why? You seem to have a replacement for my cousin's mate.'_ he told her, bringing memories back into her painful heart.

_'Okaa-chan..'_ She mentioned in he thoughts, peering down at the grass below her paws. _'I miss her so much..'  
><em>

Oji moved closer to her, and sat down. _'Its alright. You can cry if you want..'_

Sakura scurried over to him, and rested her head on his fur._ 'It's not fair.. why did they have to die?'_

_'Our powers are sacred. Without us, the world would be out of whack.'_

_'I understand..'_ sniffed the female wolf. She looks up, green eyes coated with the remainders of her tears._ 'Do you mind asking someone to train me in the art of ice?'_

_'I'll see what I can do.'_

"Sakura-chan, dear! Can you hear me?"

The little white wolf looks up, eyes wide as saucers. _'My new okaa-chan is calling me.'_

_'Go ahead. I'll meet up with you later. Just pay attention to my howl.'_

She nodded slowly in understandment, and stared ahead when her uncle evacuated out of the area in an explosion of flames. As she remained sitting on the forest floor, she heard familiar foot steps from her new mother. Sakura got up and ran in a circle, turning back into the form of an eight year old girl. Akane wandered by with a scared look on her face.

"Why did you run off like that?"

Sakura looked up at her with a bright smiled on her face. "I saw a butterfly mother."

Akane nodded slowly in understanding. "Alright. Come on, I left all the food behind at the picnic."

While the woman moved across the grass, Sakura quietly wiped the tears from her face..

**. . .**

**-Back in the village-**

Sakura traveled along side her new mother. She kept her fingers intertwined with Akane's, never taking her hand down from the older woman's grip. Previously they had had just left the house to complete a few errands that were spoken of earlier. Some of them on the list required bargain hunting in the bazaar locations. They were hovering over a few stands filled with merchandise. Sakura didn't have any particular taste for the objects and found her self surrounded by a delicious aura of scent.

Curious, she removed her hand and trekked towards the source. Sakura kept her nose held up high, and followed it towards a large hut with the kanji word for cafe on it. Curiosity claimed her as she headed straight inside of the building. The pinkette scanned her surroundings and took notice of a few tables seating with people holding onto menus and drinking tea.

Sakura didn't move an inch, and cocked her head to the side when a dark haired boy swept past her over near the counter. As she stood, mysterious memories claimed her. Sakura held onto her head in fear and caved to the floor, gasping for air. She attracted a bunch of attention from complete strangers as of a result of her explicit spasm.

Including him. "Woah, anything wrong pinky?" he asked, a sorrowful expression claiming his face.

Sakura didn't say a word and gasped for breath. Her vision blurred as past days of her life stuck in the cocoon of ice claimed her memory chasm. Those anbu.. hokage-sama, her dead parents. It's all becoming so clear. Both of them were her saviors! While she kept choking on her saliva, both Itachi and his cousin conducted a quick chat amongst them selves.

"Hey, do you remember her?"

Said boy stared at her for a moment. "Why yes I do. She's the girl from the ice."

"Hahaha.. are you serious? No one can survive from living in an ice prison." chuckled a heavy set worker.

"Honestly, she did." spoke the Uchiha. "Aren't I right, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded slowly. Meanwhile, the worker still didn't, or perhaps couldn't, believe what he's hearing.

"What ever. If she spits out a chuck of ice, I'll give you guys a whole bag of dango for free."

"Hey, that's not fair." Itachi's cousin said, helping her onto her feet. "I think she's been through enough as it is."

"Yeah right. Just another child entering the village with some random sob story."

After that comment surfaced, a surge of ice pushed forward from beneath her feet. Shisui moved to the left and watched as the path of ice made it's way near the counter and race atop of it, scaring the crap out of the owner of said dango shop. He moved back in surprise, then wiped his sweaty brow with a napkin.

"N-nevermind.." grumbled the man with a quick shake of head, "She's proved enough to me..."

"Yup. Do us a favor and put those dangos in a bag, lickity split." smirked the elder cousin.

"Tch, what ever. Just because she spluttered icicles at my.." he explained pitifully, only to duck when a sharp icicle sailed across the room.

The chubby man got back up, shivering like a wet puppy. "Okay! Okay! I-I'll prepare the candy.. just stop shooting those at me." he moaned.

Itachi and Shisui watched as the store owner filled a giant bag with dango. He slid it across the counter, then flinched when Itachi snatched the bag out of his view. The weasel turned around and walked on his way, while his cousin stuck up the middle finger at him. Shisui ducked when a spatula was throw at him and then ran off towards the door.

"Come on kid, were not wanted here anymore."

Sakura timidly nodded her head, then followed him out the door into the raw sunlight. Itachi could be seen sitting on the bench outside the shop while Shisui bent down with his hands on his knees panting.

"It's so hot out here.." he trailed.

"Not too bad. It could have been worse."

Shisui looked up, "Are you serious? You must be one of them.." he breathed.

With that, she zipped her lip.

Sakura went on her way, ignoring the male's called from afar.

"Wait! Don't you want some dango? We can't finish it by ourselves."

The girl halts in her steps, and slowly turns around to face them. "Are you sure? You practically used me."

"Not really! Do you want some or not?" he shouted/asked from afar.

Sakura thought for a moment.

Judging by their chakra, they were really the two humans that unfroze her from the ice.

At first, she thought that the memories that good pulled out the open were false. Mostly after hearing their voices back in the dango shop gave away their social back ground. But how exactly did they thaw her outs? She didn't exactly feel anything from beyond the crystal barrier.

If so, then she was released no matter what the culprit was. Speaking of ice, it could have held off fire attacks or other free lanced jutsus. But that damn barrier didn't seem to make any sense since it was taken down by a katon. Mostly because her okaa-chan told of their heroic deeds after releasing her from the icy prison.

It wasn't really her prison, just a sleeping hibernation process until she decides to wander around freely. Since they took her to their home village, she can't really wander around anymore and must live like them. Sakura bit her lip. This kinda seems right.. unless they want her for her power.

Her legs wobble across the dirt path, heading for the two boys a few feet away.

As she gets closer to them, their full figures come into view. Sitting on a bench was a young boy with long hair tied back with a hair accessory and two lings running down each side of his face. Next to him with the biggest grin ever was a short haired boy wearing an ANBU outfit. Which probably meant that they came to the shop on their daily lunch break.

"See? That wasn't so bad.." admitted them male. "I'm Shisui by the way. Over there sitting on the bench is Itachi, my cousin."

Itachi nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. "Pleasure meeting you, ice-hime."

Sakura let a weary smile claim her lips. "Were you the guys that unfroze me?"

"Maybe.. Now are we done talking or not? My sweet tooth is bothering the hell out of me."

All she could do was laugh.

Hopefully, they won't bury in her own pile of snow.

. / / .

Okay.. you just got a glimpse of her ice powers! D:

Also, her uncle is going to train her. Do you think he'll make a good summon for her?

Or perhaps, one of the other ice wolfs..

Review please! Some criticism will be nice, mostly to cancel out mistakes in the second version.

She's going to get a black ribbon from Itchy-kun next.^^


	4. Black ribbon of departure

Hi readers! Thanks for all your support. ^^

.

.

**Blizzard Wolf Petals**

Chapter 3. Black ribbon of departure

Sakura smelt blood.

She had just got home with her mother.

They were previously out shopping, obviously doing girly things.

Mostly because the shinobi academy accepted her application. She didn't want to be seen not knowing how to throw a kunai, so Sakura has been training in the woods with her distant relatives. Once she set the bags down on top of the table, the sharp sound of a katana going through a person's flesh irritated her ears.

Sakura's neck snapped, facing Akane. "Can I go buy a soda?"

"Well, okay.. Just make sure that it won't spoil your appetite. After wandering around all day, we skipped out on dinner."

She nods, and rushes out the main room into the darkness. The pinkette didn't have any problems seeing and landed her self in another part of town. Sakura froze and scanned her horizons when a feathery substance moved past her. Once her head turned, she spotted a source walking towards the gates.

"Oi, stranger! Where are you going?" she shouted out into the mist.

It stopped, and disappeared in black feathers only to appear from behind.

"Hello ice-hime.." greeted the ghostly voice.

Sakura's eyes widen in fear. "I-Itachi?" chokes out the pinkette.

"Perhaps.." he shrugs. "I always thought you were naive to expose my position..."

Itachi quickly jumps away when a kunai covered in ice almost stabbed his eyes out.

Sakura took out another from her pack. "Rats.. I missed him." she mumbled, darting her eyes from right to left. "Now where did he go?"

"Right here.."

A string of ice exits from her palms towards the ground to which he was standing on. Itachi didn't have enough time to move and stuck to the floor.

"Touche.. your getting better each day." grinned the male.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I'm just not any normal little girl.."

"Yes, an elemental animal forged from the sage of sixth paths chakra would claim their selves otherwise."

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it.

Did he just snoop through her files? Only Sarutobi is suppose to know that!

With a sharp battle cry, Sakura swung her fist, executing a few slabs of ice out of thin air. Itachi got free just in time and dodge rolled across the road, stopping to flash a couple of hand signs; emitting a powerful flame from his mouth. The flame raced across the starry sky, heading straight for her.

Only to miss, when a wolf covered in fire blocked the blow with it's own.

It pushed forward, reversing the male's own flare of fire. Sakura opened her eyes, to a terrible sight.

"Uncle! W-what's happening?"

The wolf doesn't say a word and keeps going. He pushes his own body mass into the flames, it bounced around like a shield.

Sakura stands guard, only to fall on her knees clenching both sides of her head.

_'Run! You cannot stay here.'_ he transmitted into her brain.

"No, he's my friend! I can't leave him no matter what he does!" she yelled out, shaking her head from right to left.

Itachi smirks and moves away, allowing the flames to take over a few walls.

The weasel emerges beside her, only to extend his hand. "Sakura, do you want to leave the village with me?"

Sakura stares at him, eyes wide as saucers. "W-what did you ask me?"

_'He wants you to leave the village. To the place of unknown..'_ Oji explained, extending his neck behind him, facing the pup. _'It's your choice. Abandon your new mother or stay with her.'_

It's been narrowed down.

Two choices await for her; leave the village or stay.

Akane would truly miss her, even the hokage. Mostly her extended family probably would miss her as well if she chose to stay here.

"I.. I can't leave."

"And why not, ice-hime?"

Sakura did not say another word and allowed the wind to play with her pink locks.

Itachi stared at her. She wasn't giving him a reason for her lack of wanting to leave with him to Ame. In fact, does she even know his own true intentions? He drops the subject and looks towards the moon. It's full and settles at the top of starry sky. Madara is waiting for him.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own." he said flatly.

Uncle-wolf growled in anger when the thirteen year old male left in a swirl of black raven feathers.

_'Tch, what a loser.'_ huffed the vulturous wolf.

"He's not a loser, he's my friend. No matter what he did he will always be my weasel."

_'What ever. Come on, I'll take you home.'_

Sakura latches onto her uncle and together they depart in a whirl wind of flames. They re-emerge in front of a house. She slid down her uncles fur and then huged him tightly, before running up the steps. Sakura knocked on the door and abruptly stopped, waiting for an answer.

Akane sticks her head out through the opening, "Huh?" she chokes out, then adverts her gaze downwards. "What took you so long dear?"

Her happy face diminishes when she catches a glimpse of the girls tears.

"Something's eating you? Did someone push you?" she questions, bombarding her with numerous questions.

"No, I'm alright mother.. Honest." Sakura claimed, rubbing her eyes. "Can we have dinner now?"

"Sure." Akane confirmed, keeping an eye on her daughter as she walks in through the door. 'Did she come across one of her own?'

Apparently, she shall never know.

. . .

Sakura lazily sat in the field of flowers.

Her first day of school is today, it's not too bad. Mostly kunoichi stuff like picking flowers and learning how to attack on command. Sakura already knows most of the stuff, due to Akane holding off her duties to take care of her. Sometimes, the pinkette felt bad that she had to halt her only way of making a living just to watch over her well being.

A soft sign escaped from her lips. There wasn't much to do. It's quite boring here. Apparently, the boys are doing the complete opposite of what kunoichi's are trained. Which is completely unfair. Just because she's female, she is suppose to learn to sit on the sidelines and seduce strangers.

There must be more to it then that. While Sakura made a debate on her purpose, a shadow loomed from below her. Curious by the lack of sun, she looks up and spots a group of females around her age. They looked annoyed which made her think that they got stung by wasps or lost their lunch money.

Yet, she knew better and did not try to socialize with them.

"Hey new girl.. you have such a large forehead." began one of the females.

Sakura stares at them for a little while, before going back to picking some flowers.

They gasp at her uncanny ability to ignore them and try to size her up a bit.

"Hello.. are you deaf? We told you that-"

"I have a large forehead." Sakura finishes, oblivious to their taunts. "Mother always told me that I'm special just the way I am."

"Psst.. since when are you special?"

"Aren't you special? Doesn't your parents tell you that each night before you go to sleep?" Sakura questions towards them, curious at what they will come up with.

"Ugh.." mumbles one girl, "Yeah.. my okaa-chan tells me that all the time."

"If she did then you wouldn't try to inflict pain on others."

That pushed a button. Suddenly, the girl pushes her an automatic brawl flares up.

Girls from other sides of the mapped out play group slowly scurried over to claim their spots. They clap and chant, hoping that the most evil girl wins. Yet, some luck is on our heroine's side. Sakura gets up, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"Heh.. did I make you bleed?" smirked her opponent.

Sakura doesn't say anything tries to hold back the tears.

"Aah ha.. about time your smart ass ways are getting to you."

The girl sniffles and clenches her heart. "I..I didn't do anything to you. I don't understand."

"Neither do I understand why you're so ug.." she couldn't finish the sentence when a typhoon of blue chakra swirled around her.

Said girls surrounding them ooh and aauuh at the light show. Her enemy's eyes dart around the space, it seems that they're starting to like her better. She lets out a growl and throws up her fist, only to freeze. The girl pulls her arm down, and screams from the intense pain spiraling down her arm.

"Aauugh! Why am I so.. c-cold?" shivered the aggravated female.

Sakura said nothing, her eyes coated in fire.

The girls split up like roaches and try to stay away from this odd little girl.

"Seems like.. they don't favor you anymore." she manages to say, eyes still demonic.

"Shut up you weirdo. You weren't suppose to be born."

"If you talk one more time I'll squeeze my hand in one swift movement, and then your entire arm will break into tiny bits."

With a gasp, the girl quickly runs away and does not look back. Sakura watches as the girl runs over to sensei and pull on her clothes. The raved haired red eyed woman looks down, and nods in understanding as the cold bully explains what previously happened in the flower patch.

Said rosette stares, only to be stared back in return. Sakura quickly looks away and pouts.

"Ooh, I think your in trouble." said a new voice.

She looks up, and spots a blond wearing an orange shirt.

"Hi, I saw you.. take down those mean girls and.." Trailed the platinum haired girl, as she scratched her chin. "I was just wondering if.."

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

What was this girl trying to tell her? If she could recall, mating with a girl isn't allowed.

Or perhaps.. she wants to be friends?

'Ino! Don't talk to the demon bitch, she's not normal!" shouted a voice.

She eeps, and turns facing a purple haired female. "M-momo-chan, back from the doctors already?"

"Yup! The doctor said I was a-OK." Momo told her, with her hands on her hip. "Now come on, obviously she doesn't want to be your friend."

Sakura watched Ino scamper over to the egg plant haired female. The young blue eyed girl rushed over near her and forcefully engaged in a game of patty cake by Momo her self. As the pinkette stares, she silently wishes that Ino holds her ground. She didn't sound nice, and probably doesn't have any manners.

But yet, you'll do anything for a friend.

She looked away, not wanting to stare any longer..

. . .

Akane jumped when a chilly air entered the house.

She calmed down and signed, her daughter has returned from her first day of school.

"Soo, how was it?"

"It.. it was alright.." a floaty voice told her.

The woman, apparently by her mother instincts figured that something was wrong.

"No, I don't think so. Did anything happen while you were there?" Akane questioned, with a shake of her head in denial.

Suddenly, she heard tears. Akane looked toward the source and found Sakura hiding in a corner of the room. Her knees were above her chin as tears fell down from each cheek. The red head didn't have anything or do at the moment. Obviously, it was her first fight. If not.. maybe something else?

All she could do was help her cope. Her legs swept across the floor board and she bent over, ruffling the pinkette's hair.

"Hey, it's okay. What ever you did, I'm sure Kami forgave you."

Sakura slowly nodded her head, and wiped the boogers away with the back of her hand and snorted.

Akane half smiled. "Um, okay.. We can use tissues for that."

The pinkette says nothing and sits still as her mother gets up and wanders over near the coffee table for a box of tissue paper. Sakura looks down and watches as a snowy torrent swirls up in her palms. The rosette tries to imagine it as a kunai and doesn't respond when a crystal weapon takes over her palm.

She clenches it, only to look up after a light box hits the floor.

Akane stood there, shocked as ever. "No! You weren't going to kill your self over an unknown class mate, were you?"

Sakura says nothing, only to get her chin snatched up. Her green orbs were met into icy blue ones.

"Baby, it's not worth it. You need to let go."

With that, she dropped her hand from the girl's face and wandered into the kitchen to prepare a snack. Sakura furrowed her brows, then got up on two of her legs so she could walk a quick distance for her room. She stood at the door frame, and went limb when a black ribbon could be seen hanging from the twigs of a tree beside the house.

Sakura flinched when a memory coated her ability to focus..

**-Flash backy no jutsu!-**

_Itachi came over to visit Sakura and they played in the back yard for a while._

_A ball got caught in tiny hands. It lowered, revealing a sad face. "Mou, Itchy.. are you sure you didn't have to bring him?"_

_The male nodded slowly. "Yes, at the moment hes trying to impress our parents over a katon."_

_"Speaking of katon, I'll favor yours forever."_

_Itachi let out a laugh before watching from the corner of his eye as his hair ribbon slips out into the rough wind. The black hair accessory jumps up and down, only to miss a pair of hands clasping together. Sakura pouted when the ribbon dodged her by an inch of hair, only to land up in the tree._

_Sakura stared at it before turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I was too short to get it.."_

_"It's alright. Let's keep playing. Afterwards, I can teach you how to tree climb."_

_"For the ribbon~" she explained, only to pout as he shook his head._

_"It's not because of the ribbon. Mostly it'll be a technique that will be useful for your ice ability."_

_"Okay.. if I get it right on the first try you'll have to get me dango."_

_"Maybe. Now focus drawing chakra to your feet." Itachi instructed carefully._

**End of flashy back no jutsu**

After all that back breaking tree limb destroying moments, she kinda got it under control. Might as well give it a shot right now. Sakura raced towards the window and opened the latch, then closed her eyes when a harsh blast of wind inflicted her face. Once it left, Sakura opened her eyes, shining bright like Itachi's katon.

Sakura put her foot up and now her entire body at the middle of the window sill; she was on either side now, from outside to indoors. The pinkette landed her focus on the target. An old tree that Akane once told her stood through the second shinobi war. Sakura hoped it's branches were still good to walk on after the chakra exercise.

Instead of jumping over, a stretch of water coated ice escaped from her mouth.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth, this power never showed up before. The main culprit was the juice box she had drank before the school ended. Her hands still felt cool, as the icy burp still lingers in her mouth. She slowly removes her hand, and spits out a few more icy patches that connected directly from the sill over to tree.

Before she could move, a test run is needed directly for the run. Sakura vanished from the open window for a few minutes only to return with a bag of marbles. A red on escapes from her fingers, then it falls down on the ice like a light tap on the shoulder. Said sphere starts to roll and completely falls off from lack of guidance.

This tells her that only real light items can get the job done. Sakura furrows her brows, there needs to be another way for her to cross. Unless, her icy breath can do the trick? Sakura tries her best to fake another burp only to realize another way around it. The girl takes a deep breath, then exhales, unleashing a cool frost outside the window.

It reaches the marble, completely freezing it like no tomorrow. Sakura bits her lip. It seems like every option she tried so far has not worked. Suddenly, another idea claims her mind. At once her bones crack and a white wolf takes her place. The polar canine puts a paw on the ice, then another, and another, soon to have her entire body out on the current.

_'W-what's going on?'_ the arctic wolf configured,_ 'I..I'm not falling off the ice.'_

Suddenly, a conclusion hit her full force. This must only effect pure breeds! Sakura shakily maneuvered across the ice and secured the ribbon in her teeth then backed up in reverse towards the window sill. The white wolf launched her self into the room and turned back into a human, clenching the black fabric between her hands.

_'Itachi-kun, this is the only remembrance I have of you..I'll make sure to cherish it in my heart forever.'_

././.

Yays! It's a little longer now. Sorry for the long wait. o.o Okay, there will be a time skip in the next chapter!

Which means, Sakura isn't Ino's rival, Momo is.

Don't worry, Sakura-chan is going to have a problem of her own in the later chapters.

Hehehe.. I'm gonna enjoy making this.

Review your thoughts! Thanks for reading~^^


	5. Much needed team

.

.

**Blizzard Wolf Petals**

Chapter 4. Much needed team

Sakura didn't want to, or ever..

Sit in this room. There's too much screaming, arguing over that dark haired boy over there, and too much potato chip munching for her to bear.

"Mm, sorry about that." crunched a orange haired boy.

"It's okay.." mumbled the quiet pinkette. She tugged on her head band.

_'I kinda miss my ribbon..'_

While Sakura tried to look back on the past, a brown haired man walked in.

"Welcome students. You guys are no longer my students, now you all are shinobis.."

"Aw, I know where this is going." grumbled a pine apple haired boy, "Wake me up when it's over." he said, placing his head on the desk for a nap.

Sakura held her head high as Iruka explained that they were no longer snot nosed brats. Except a few. Still, she felt happy to not be in that academy every again. Akane was so proud of her when she bounced home with a brand new shiny head band. After they hugged, they went out to celebrate.

The taste of those BBQ rib tips still lingered in her mouth. Also, the feel of her gift certificate to a kunai shop. Sakura stopped resisting as she raised an eye brow when Iruka tapped his foot against the floor. Curious, she looks over near the door and rolls her eyes.

"Ino, your quite late then usual." he said, watching the exhausted female lean on the opening of the door. "Didn't you set your alarm clock to a reasonable time?"

"No way!" shouted the female. Ino pointed a finger at the girl next to her. "Momo pushed me into a river!"

Momo, an annoying girl with purple hair tied up in two different pig tails pouted. She wore a slutty black outfit that cut to her thighs and showed off the barely visible cleavage hidden beneath her neck. The female's doe eyes enlarged as she kept pouting, trying to combat Iruka's demeaning stares.

Ino on the other hand, was soaking wet.

Sakura figured what she said was true, except the purple haired bimbo's upcoming lie.

"I didn't do anything, honest.."

Iruka rolled his eyes with a huff, "Fine.. Just sit down."

Momo smirked as Ino growled at her. The purple haired girl walked away swaying her hips from side to side, attracting attention from the other males in the room. They moaned in disappointment when Momo cruised down the aisle and sat near a dark haired boy with a moody scowl placed on his features. All the fan girls gasped and started throwing threats at the brown eyed girl. She only stuck her tongue out at them t and kept looking forward, waiting for further instructions.

"Ino, you can sit down as well." he suggested.

The platinum haired girl huffed in hopelessness and wandered to the corner of the room were a few sits weren't taken. As she sat by her self, Sakura watched from afar. Why did she take that crap from her? It didn't make any sense. If it was her getting picked on like last time she'll beat her the f..

"Haruno Sakura.."

Sakura jolted up right after hearing her name be announced located in the front. She anxiously looked around the room, many students were already leaving as we speak. A soft sign escapes from her lips. Iruka already called out the teams, obviously she didn't capture a thing. For a demon, her hearing is a little off.

With that, she got up from her seat and exited out the room into the halls. A few kids were walking down the aisles as Sakura moved straight ahead. She anxiously checked each room for any source of her team mates and squeaked when an eraser hit the edge of her forehead.

"Itai.."

"Ooh! I'm so sorry about that.." apologized a male voice.

Sakura rubbed her forehead with her thumb, "It's alright. I'm sure it'll go away at some point." she tells him.

The boy cracks a smile. "Great! Do you mind telling us why your hear?"

"Um.. I'm your team mate?" she cheekily inquires.

He quickly turns around yelling out, "See! I told you that there wasn't a mix up. She's right here."

She watches the dark haired boy by the window shrug his shoulder, then resume staring out the window.

"Tch, idiot.." comments the blond boy. He switched his attention to her instead, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You are Haruno Sakura, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Who's he?"

"Bleh.. Sasuke the prick. Don't mind him, he doesn't say anything."

Sakura quickly blinks in astonishment._ 'Hold up, he looks just like.. Itachi.'_

The demon keeps her vision on him.

Both of them have dark hair, and hard stone eyes.

Yet, Itachi's were a lot softer then his. Sakura made a mental note in the back of her head that he's deranged.

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face, "Hellloooo? You there?"

On cue, Sasuke turns his head to say something. "Hn. Seems like we got a fan girl on our hands."

"Hey! Don't call someone a fan girl just because she's looking at you." Naruto shouts, trying to defend her right to look. "I mean, what's the point of eye balls in our sockets?"

Sakura tried to hold back a laugh, only to turn around and spot a live scarecrow in the door way.

"Aah, seems like the gang is all here."

"You must be our sensei." Sasuke says, jumping off the radiator.

He walks towards the man, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kakashi grins eagerly when all of his students approach him head on.

"Maybe.. do you mind meeting me up on the roof?"

Without an ok, Sakura evaporated in a viel of ice out the window. Naruto jumps away in shock while Sasuke and Kakashi raise an eye brow.

"Woah, what was that?" Naruto asks in shock.

Not even a fan girl at all..

. . .

Sakura ate her lunch on roof while waiting for her team mates.

She didn't really care if lunch already passed. But due to spacing out, time just flew by.

The wolf-demon tried her best to keep the rice down in her stomach as she watches a purple haired girl beat upon a smaller one. _'Momo is such a cruel person..'_ Sakura thought with her eyes narrowed. Just suddenly, she sees a flash of yellow shove the purple menace out the way.

"Ino.." she calls out, barely keeping her eyes off the fight.

Apparently, there was a few pushes and shoves before Momo walked off with her ugly team. Good, served her right. While she watched the baby blue eyed girl chase the purple monster away, two flares of chakra spiked up near the steps. Figures it was Sasuke and Naruto trying to beat each other up the steps.

"Ugh.. I'm tired.." he rasped out, only to slide on a trail of ice all the way near Sakura. "Eh? Did you do that Sakura-chan?"

"You said you were tired. Just trying to do you a favor."

Naruto kept looking at her for a few more seconds before smiling and rapping his arm over her shoulder. "Great! We can work together from now on!"

Sakura felt a ting of pink take over her cheeks._ 'Oh my.. his scent smells like, fox!' _she thought, completely flustered by the situation.

Sasuke only sulked and sat down far away from them. Then poof! Kakashi rolled up saluting them all.

"Hello there! Welcome to the top of the roof!"

"..." went the silent trio.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. "Okay.. now were going to introduce our selves."

Naruto raised his hand eagerly, "We should let Sakura go first!"

The girl pointed a finger at her chest, "Me? Really? I.. I don't want to." Sakura said, not sure if her story is good enough.

"Oh come on. Your story should be neat and come from the heart." Naruto told her, winking at the rosette.

"Oh, alright.." Sakura carried on with a smirk. "Where should I begin?"

"Tell us your name, hobbies, dream, and dislikes."

"Okay. My name is Haruno Sakura and I like to train with my okaa-chan every day. My hobbies rang from gardening to eating pork, and my dislikes are lazy whiny people who can't help them selves."

"Sounds like a guy I know.." Naruto whispered, jabbing his finger near Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kakashi boomed, frighting the little guy. "Do you mind telling us about your self?"

"Hold on a sec.. Sakura-chan didn't explain her dream."

"Your right. Don't you have a dream?"

Sakura was tongue tied, "Um.. I don't really have one."

"Why not? Everyone has a dream. Mine is to become hokage!"

"It's not your turn yet, you." scowled the scarecrow. He turned towards Sakura, "Now, now. I"m sure that you'll find your dream in due time."

Sakura zoned out, completely bothered by her lack of dream.

In moments time, Sasuke and Naruto both explained their goals and then Kakashi devised up a strange plan.

"There's going to be test. It isn't any normal one though, just don't eat any lunch."

"How come?" Naruto questioned.

"Hello.. You'll completely gag. Don't worry Kaka-sensei, we won't let you down!"

. . .

**At Sakura-chan's house..**

"Mother! Mother! Are you home?"

Akane rushed out of the living room, "Yes! What's the matter?"

"I just got assigned a team with ramen boy and duck butt. Any pointers?"

She entered a thinking position. "Well, the Uchihas are quite stuck up. Trust me, I dealt with them all the time."

"Uzumaki?"

"No clue.." shrugged the red head. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I can mange. Do you have any clue to combat a Hatake?"

"Ah, Kakashi! There is one trick.."

Akane leaned in to her her daughters ear, and slowly explained the scarecrows deep dark secret. Sakura smirked as the juicy details plauged her brain. Obviously she has a plan that would thwart his rein if terror on said students. While she debated on her next movements, a rusty kunai feel to the floor.

Sakura spun around, releasing ice from her palms. It shot out from her hands then froze it, only destroying in tiny bits after it has fallen. She looked up, crestfallen as her mother's kunai disintegrated into thin air. Akane simply raised an eye brow at her before leaving.

"If you want help with your family then go ahead. I bet your in need for more techniques."

The rosette simply nods, then exits out the door. Sakura scans her surroundings, dark haze claimed her vision. She proceeds to walk towards the park, and stops at the furthest part of the back woods. Her form changes to resemble a snow wolf with emerald eyes. The wolf advances towards the middle and lets out a howl.

As it claims the skies, another joins in. This time more elegant.. Fwooosh!

Flames circle around the grass turning into a tornado of fire. It decreases, taking the form of a wolf with golden eyes.

_'Pleasure seeing you agian..'_

Sakura turned back into a human, then hugged her uncle. "I'm so happy to see you too."

_'Mind telling me what's going on these days?'_

"Earlier today I met my genin team, and now theres a test."

_'Sounds fair..'_

"Except I can't eat anything!"

_'That's fucked up. You don't have to listen if you don't want to.'_

"No, it's alright. I'll just eat a salad.. or something. Do you mind training with me for a while?"

_'Certainly..'_ he replies gruffly.

The wolf bends over on his paws, ready to pounce.

Sakura summons an ice kunai and smirks..

They're training begins!

* * *

><p>The bell test is coming!~<p>

Sakura is going to show off more of her powers. Then maybe, Sasuke wouldn't lable her as a weak kunoichi.

Should she kick his ass or rip him in the head?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
